Peter Pan and Superman Unite!
by LuvtoWrite
Summary: Superman needs help and who better to help him than Peter Pan? Sounds crazy, but read it! You never know, you just might like it! :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just something random me and my cousin thought up. Please read! You never know, you might like it :D**

Peter looked around anxiously. The Lost Boys were busy trying to free Tiger Lily so Peter was free to go visit Wendy. He had a huge crush on Wendy and really didn't feel like letting the Lost Boys find out about it.

"Peter!" Curly said, popping his head through one of the many doors leading into the tree house Peter and the Lost Boys called home.

"What?" Peter asked too sharply, as he dropped his bag of things he was taking to Wendy's house. Her parents had agreed to let him visit once a month, and he had a whole space of floor already.

"Come help us! The Red Men are putting up a real good fight!"

"No! I…have other business," Peter answered, leaning down to pick up his bag.

"What's all that stuff?" Curly asked, tilting his head in a questioning manner.

"Uh…nothing," Peter was quick to say. Curly looked disbelieving but shrugged and walked off. Peter sighed and leaned heavily against the wall. That had been much, much too close.

Hurriedly he re-zipped his bag and took off into the air before anyone else could interrupt. Most of his thoughts were occupied with Wendy so he wasn't exactly paying attention to where he was going. Before he knew it he was flying over Kansas.

"Oops," he muttered sheepishly to himself. He was _way_ off course. He was supposed to be just over England...where had he gone wrong? Just as he was about to turn around, something collided with him and knocked the air right out of his lungs. Then everything turned fuzzy and Peter lost track of where he was.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Then everything turned fuzzy and Peter lost track of where he was.

"Oh dear. I am so sorry!" someone was saying when Peter finally came to. Peter blinked his eyes open and saw a man with red tights and a blue tight suit on. A bright yellow and red 'S' stared down at him as well.

"Who are you?" Peter asked in disbelief as he scrambled to his feet.

"I'm Superman! And now that I think of it…I could use your help!" said the man. Peter stared blankly up at him.

"What?" he finally asked with a blink. Superman looked slightly confused.

"Help me! You can fly right?" he said, trying to look the part of the hero again.

"Yes…" Peter said uncertainly. He was starting to think he had hit his head a little too hard.

"Let's go then!" Superman said gallantly. Peter backed away slowly, and said, "You can't just knock me out of the air and tell me to help you! I don't even belong out here!" Superman's smile flipped over into a frown.

"Oh…well, I thought a fellow flyer would help me," he said dejectedly.

Peter ran a dirty hand through his hair.

"I'm on a trip though," he said.

"Oh! It won't take long, fighting this criminal!" said Superman, happy once more. Peter still looked wary.

"Well…alright then. If it won't take long," Peter said, thinking of Wendy. Superman looked as though he wanted to dance, but thought better of it.

"Shall we go then?" Peter asked in a friendly sort of way.

"Yes!" Superman said ecstatically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long for an update...I lost interest for a while but tonight I'm feeling very random and sleep deprived...the EXACT attitude this story needs :)**

"Where are we going anyways?" Peter asked once they were in the air again. They were now flying over what seemed to be rows and rows of corn. Peter had never seen so much corn in his life!

"To Utah!" Superman proclaimed with a gallant manner that Peter couldn't help making fun of behind his back.

"But we're in _Kansas_," Peter objected when Superman turned around and he was forced to stop mimicking him.

"Exactly! We should reach Utah in another three hours." Peter stopped flying and stood with his hands on his hips; his trademark symbol that the other Lost Boys imitated when they wanted to be in charge. Privately, Peter though that he was the only one who could pull it off.

"I am not going to fly with you for three hours just so we can go to Utah. You're crazy!" Peter yelled. He liked yelling; it made him feel more in charge. Superman drew himself up to his full height which didn't look as impressive in the air as it would have if they were on ground. Especially since Peter could just fly higher than him if he wanted to. But he didn't.

"I need your help, young person. Without you, Earth could be in mortal danger." Superman said quietly. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Maybe _your_ earth. Not mine though. Mine can't be in danger because I control it!" Superman flew with lightning speed to Peter's side.

"Perhaps. But why did you come to my earth in the first place? Isn't there someone you love here?" he asked, and Peter noticed he looked sad; a feeling that he wasn't quite accustomed to.

"Of course there is. How did you know?" Peter replied, looking at Superman carefully. At that moment he felt a tug on his earlobe. The blast of tinkling bells in his ear told him it was Tinkerbell.

"If you don't help me save earth," Superman said, acting like he hadn't heard Peter, "then all that you know and love here will be lost." Peter tried to listen but Tinkerbell was now screaming into his ear.

"WHERE DID YOU GO? HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" she was yelling. Peter tried to swat her away.

"What did you say?" he asked Superman. Superman began to explain something that sounded very complicated and boring and all the while Tinkerbell was screeching. Sometimes fairies were _so _annoying.


End file.
